The present invention relates generally to improvements in exercise devices and it relates particularly to improved devices for exercising the thighs and buttocks of a person.
Many types of devices and apparatus have been available or proposed for exercising the thighs and buttocks of a person but these have many shortcomings. They are either of no or limited effectiveness and often complex and expensive, bulky and space consuming, and generally unreliable, awkward and inconvenient to use and otherwise leave much to be desired.
The present invention provides a safe, non-stressful exercise tool for the lower back, gluteus maximus, medius and minimus and thighs--inner and outer and front (quadriceps) and backs (hamstrings).
There is a need to exercise this part of the body and most exercises that do it may be stressful to other joints and muscles. Also equipment to exercise this part of the body has been large and expensive.
The human body is designed with muscles wrapping around and joints moving in a ball and socket mode.
Exercise machines are tools to get the body to react. How the body reacts is controlled by what the body is required to do. The body responds to the position it is placed in and then how it is moved from there.
The present invention is ergononmically designed to fit the body in such a way that when the user presses against it, it automatically isolates and exercises the gluteus maximus, medius and minimus as well as the abductors and adductors with one movement. The mat places the user in the correct position to isolate the correct muscles. The method is isolation and resistance. The invention allows one to perform the exercises while standing so there is no compression of the spine which can be caused by seated exercise.
The benefits are improved strength, flexibility, agility, muscle tone and muscle control, with an exercise tool that is lightweight, portable, versatile, and easy to use by a large variety of people. The size makes it easy for people to travel with it or fit in a fitness break at work.